Pause
by BettyCrocker14
Summary: Aideen, now eleven years old must take that step that every eleven-twelve year old witch/wizard must do. She must travel to Hogwarts to learn and expand her knowledge so that she can become the great witch that she wants to be. Along the way she will face challenging friendships and even boy-girl relationships. As her mind grows, Aideen will grow as a person as well. DracoxOC


Starring wide-eyed a girl around the age of elven stands beside her mother watching earnestly as her father rushes by them on one of the newest broomsticks available to the public. Small bursts of wind kicks up as her father flies by them, narrowing her green eyes some Aideen clings to her mother's left arm as the wind dances through her shoulder length brown hair causing it to bounce wildly behind her.

A small giggle causes Aideen to open one eye and look up at her mother who is looking down at her, "Dee, you know you want to try it."

Opening her mouth Aideen attempts to form words, but fails miserably to do as a loud screech erupts through the air signaling that the mail has arrived. Looking up in the sky a familiar looking barn owl drops down from the sky landing gingerly next to them on the grass.

Leaning down her mother plucks a brown envelope with her name and address scrawled in green ink from the owl's beak.

"Mummy, what is it?" Aideen asks as she looks up at her mother who's wearing a rather large smile.

"It's your Hogwarts letter dear." Her mother replies as she eagerly looks up at her husband who is now making his way back over to the two of them.

Gaping some, Aideen looks down at the brown envelope in her mother's hand, on the back she spies an insignia sporting a Lion, Badger, Raven and a Snake followed by a banner with Hogwarts scrawled across it.

"Oh! Is that my wittle Dee's Hogwarts letter?" her father asks as he comes to a brisk stop in front of them, letting the Nimbus Two Thousand fall to the ground as he pulls Aideen into a hug while her mother proceeds to open up the letter.

"It is and there's only one place we can get all of her school supplies dear, Diagon Alley." Her mother replies as a huge smile spreads across Aideen's face.

"Oh, I just knew our baby girl would be accepted into Hogwarts, oh yes even after the mishap at the park where she turned oh what's-his-face into a toad," her father says while beaming and stroking his chin.

Ever since she could walk and talk in semi-fluent sentences, Aideen was fascinated with the many ins and outs of Diagon Alley. From Quality Quidditch Supplies to Eeylops Owl Emporium, everything caught her eye and drew her in. If Aideen had to choose her favorite place in Diagon Alley, it would be Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. But there is one tiny shop; packed out-of-the-way that Aideen has been dying to go inside since she could read the sign hanging above the door: Ollivanders Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

"Mummy, can we go today?" Aideen asks while hugging her father around his neck as he continues to stroke his chin while deep in thought.

"I don't see why not, dear… Hagen, are you paying attention?" Aideen's mother asks as she waves her hand in front of her husband's face. Blinking some a large smile crosses his face as he stands up, whisking Aideen off her feet and into his arms.

"Of course I'm paying attention love; now let's shoot off to Diagon Alley!" Aideen's father replies as he turns and walks towards their home, leaving the Nimbus Two Thousand lying on the ground right where it had fallen.

Once inside their small and plain house- which Aideen seemed to enjoy more than the larger, luxurious ones she has been inside before- her father sits her down on the floor before turning towards the fireplace. Aideen watches closely as her father dips his hand off into a small pot full of Floo powder, grabbing a fist full he throws it into the fireplace, sending large green flames shooting upwards startling Aideen some.

"Dee, let's put your cloak on okay?" her mother asks her as something is draped around her shoulders. Nodding Aideen pulls the cloak around and buttons it under her chin so that it'll stay in place as they travel through the Floo network.

"Alright, it's ready for use." Aideen's father says as he steps back to allow Aideen and her mother to step in. Grabbing Aideen's hand, her mother tugs her into the fireplace, the green flames not causing any harm to either one of them.

Aideen watches intently as her mother dips her hand off into the Floo powder, pulling her hand back her mother casts a small smile down at Aideen before throwing the Floo powder on the ground while saying The Leaky Cauldron.

Within in a blink of an eye Aideen and her mother are traveling very fast, passing by hundreds of Witch's and Wizard's fire places, not able to make any out though. Their feet soon touch solid ground inside the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace which of course catches the attention of a few patrons'.

"Come Aideen, we'll go ahead and enter Diagon Alley and your father will catch up to us, okay?" Aideen's mother asks as they step out of the fire place and make their way towards the back of the Leaky Cauldron where a lone door stands.

"Well if it isn't Mrs. Murphy and this must be your little girl." An older gentleman says as Aideen and her mother pass by the bar.

"It's good to see you as well Tom and yes, this is Aideen." Aideen's mother replies with a soft smile as the man goes about cleaning several glasses while Aideen watches a washcloth zoom around the top of the bar, cleaning it.

"There you two are, ah it's nice to see you Tom." Aideen's father says as he walks up behind them.

"It's good to see you as well Hagen, you two must be taking Aideen shopping for her school supplies, yes?" the man named Tom asks while setting one of the glasses down on the counter just as it fills to the brim with a dark yellow liquid.

"We are and as much as I'd like to stay and chat we must be on our way." Aideen's father replies before ushering both Aideen and her mother towards the door in the back once more. Stepping through the back door Aideen is lead into a small space with nothing but a few crates and a wall.

Whipping his wand out of his cloak, her father begins tapping bricks along the wall in front of them, the wall begins to quiver and bricks begin to shuffle around forming an arch way revealing a very busy Diagon Alley behind the wall. Grinning from ear to ear Aideen rocks back and forth on her heels as her mother pulls out the list of supplies that they will need to purchase for Aideen's first year at Hogwarts.

"Well I be a goblin is that Briana and Hagen Murphy I see o'er there" a gruff voices calls from off to the side. Looking over to where the voice is coming from Aideen almost topples off her feet at the sight she sees. Standing there by the Cauldron shop is a giant of a man who is sporting a rather bulky and frizzy mane of a beard and his hair isn't far behind. Gulping some Aideen takes a step back towards her parents just as a slight gasp rings out from her mother.

"Hagrid, it has been way too long!" Aideen's mother cries as the giant man lets out a rumble of laughter.

"Yeh are right about that, is this little tike Aideen?" the man named Hagrid asks as a quiet dark haired boy pokes his head around the large Owl cage clutched in Hagrid's burly fist.

"You are correct Hagrid, this is our darling baby girl and who is that hiding behind your owl cage there Hagrid?" Aideen's father asks as he drops his hand onto Aideen's shoulder.

"Oh, this here is Harry. Come on out here, they aren't goin' to bite yeh." Hagrid replies as he turns and ushers the boy out from behind the cage and into their view.

"Hi." The boy says shyly, obviously not wanting to put on the spot.

"Well hello there, is this your first year at Hogwarts as well?" Aideen's mother asks in a kind tone as Aideen spies what seems to be a lightning bolt scar on the boy's forehead.

"Yes ma'am, it is." Harry replies.

"Well, may luck be on your side then young man. It's our little Aideen's first year as well, maybe you two will be in the same house together and maybe you'll become good friends." Aideen's father replies just as Aideen realizes what the boy's last name must be.

"Blimey Harry, look at the time we got ter get yeh back." Hagrid says suddenly. "Well it's been nice ter see you twos again and I can't wait ter see yeh at school Aideen."

"It's been good to see you as well Hagrid and it's been a pleasure to meet you as well Harry, have a lovely afternoon." Aideen's mother says before looking back down at the shopping list. "Alright dear if you'll take care of the rest of the list I'll take Aideen to get her first wand and to pick out what type of pet she'll be taking to school."

"Sounds like a plan love, have fun you two." Aideen's father replies before disappearing into a large crowd.

"Well, shall we go Eeylops Owl Emporium?" her mother asks her while smiling down at her.

"Of course," Aideen replies happily before grabbing her mother's hand. Slowly but surely they work their way down the left side of Diagon Alley until they come to a stop in front of a shop with cages sitting outside.

Ducking into the store Aideen peers into dozens of cages before becoming attached to a rather large talkative barn owl. After purchasing her owl, which she names Hunter, Aideen and her mother make their way towards Ollivanders.

It takes everything inside of Aideen not to break away from her mother and sprint down to the wand shop. Aideen comes to a stop outside of the shop with her mother and gazes at the sign poised on the building perfectly.

"Are you ready?" Her mother asks breaking the trancelike state Aideen seems to be in.

"Yes ma'am." Aideen replies before walking up the steps, turning the brass doorknob Aideen pushes the door open nearly running into a blond haired boy who with gray eyes who seems to be walking out. "Pardon me."

Stepping out of the way, the boy hurries out, not even bothering to speak to Aideen, frowning she turns and pushes further into the shop where an older gentleman is waving his wand about, picking up knocked over boxes.

"Ah, Mrs. Murphy, Hawthorn, phoenix feather twelve inches." The older man says as the door to the shop closes behind them with a small tingle from the bell hanging above the door.

"You still remember Mr. Ollivander, what a surprise." Aideen's mother replies as the man's eyes travel down to Aideen who's standing awkwardly between him and her mother.

"Hm," he says before rushing up a set of stairs off to the left of them, once at the top of the stairs he searches the shelves for a box. Looking back at her mother Aideen quirks an eyebrow, not sure whether to trust him or be afraid.

Turning back around Mr. Ollivander is standing there holding a circular box, popping the top off he slowly shakes a long, dark wand from inside, "Go on dear, grasp it and give it a flick."

Nervously Aideen reaches for the wand, curling her fingers around it she holds it up in front of her face just as a tingly feeling runs through her body and up her spine. Shockingly a mysterious breeze drifts through the shop rustling pages of a book on the counter.

"Vine, phoenix feather core and very solid my dear," Mr. Ollivander says, a rather pleased smile on his face, "the wand chooses the wizard, always remember that."

Blinking some Aideen remains rooted to the spot, gripping her new wand mesmerized at the fact that it was now hers.

"Aideen, come dear it's time to meet up with your father." Her mother calls from the doorway. Looking up from her wand she finds Mr. Ollivander standing there holding the box her wand had come from. Smiling politely she slides it back in and recovers it with the top.

"Thank you very much Mr. Ollivander." Aideen says before turning and hurrying after her mother. After leaving Ollivanders they meet back up with Aideen's father and proceed to travel back to their home by the Floo network.

* * *

A/N: It's been a while since I've tried my hand at writing Harry Potter, so let's get the party started. Feedback is most appreciated.


End file.
